


Confident

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward Smut Fest, Smut, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Skye entered the room, she could hear the shower running. She wasn’t surprised. In their small apartment, there wasn’t much room to escape, and she knew that he found the shower relaxing, and a place that he could just be by himself. </p>
<p>She wasn’t going to let that happen though. </p>
<p>Slowly opening the door so not even a creak was made, she made her way inside, her bare feet padding along the cold tile. The room was already filled with steam from the hot water, fogging up the mirror so Skye couldn’t even see her reflection as she stripped out of her clothes, slowly pushing back the curtain and slipping inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confident

As Skye entered the room, she could hear the shower running. She wasn’t surprised. In their small apartment, there wasn’t much room to escape, and she knew that he found the shower relaxing, and a place that he could just be by himself.

She wasn’t going to let that happen though.

Slowly opening the door so not even a creak was made, she made her way inside, her bare feet padding along the cold tile. The room was already filled with steam from the hot water, fogging up the mirror so Skye couldn’t even see her reflection as she stripped out of her clothes, slowly pushing back the curtain and slipping inside.

Watching as the water dripped down his head and tense muscles, Skye slid her hands to his shoulder for a brief moment, assuring him of her presence before placing a soft kiss to his shoulder while her arms wove around him in a comforting embrace.

For a long moment, they didn’t speak, and Skye was beginning to wonder if she should say something when he finally did. “They’re right. I don’t deserve you.”

“They’re not,” she replied, resting her cheek against his back. “But even if they were, it doesn’t matter, because I want you.”

Grant turned around then, his big, strong hands resting on her arms. “Why?” He asked so quietly she almost couldn’t hear him.

“Because you’re amazing at sex, obviously.” Skye teased, her fingers moving to trace his abs softly, and she smiled in satisfaction as she felt him shiver, yet relax under her touch.

He shook his head at her, but the joke did the trick, a small smile forming on those beautiful lips, and without another moment’s delay, she felt his lips pressing against hers in a sensuous kiss that made her whole body feel light. “Seriously.” Grant said when they had parted.

Skye was still a little shaken from the kiss, but managed to find some words. “Because you’re my opposite. Everything I need to feel . . . right . . . whole.” The words sounded lame to her own ears, and she looked down at their feet, his much larger than her small painted black toes.

He wouldn’t have that though, tilting her head up with a gentle hand. “I love you.”

The way he said those words never failed to surprise her. The way he said it, with such conviction, such confidence, you would think she had just asked him if the grass was green. It was like there was nothing more in the world that she was sure of than that he loved her. That assurance was something she had never had in her life, and she never realized how much she wanted it.

“I love you too.” She just hoped that she said it with the same amount of self-assurance that he did.

Even if she hadn’t, he was apparently pleased because it lead to another smile and kiss. One that started off very gentle, but ended up steaming up the shower as well. Of course, that was basically their relationship anyway, starting off small and leading to explosions.

Suddenly, her back was pressed against the cold tile which normally would have been uncomfortable, but with the heat of Grant’s body combined with the hot water, she thought she might have even been sweating.

The ferocity of their kiss didn’t die down even as the water slowly turned colder, his mouth molding against hers in a way that made her think she could go on without breathing for a long time just to be able to continue to kiss him like this, their tongues gently exploring the other’s mouth as if in a contest to see which could make the other weaker in the knees. Skye was pretty sure he had the lead though with that tongue that she had experienced . . . several times now, and was always eager for more.

She practically groaned when he pulled away, even though it was just to press several open mouth kisses against her neck. “God, you’re perfect,” she heard him mumble against her skin with a playful nibble against one of the sensitive spots on her neck.

The motion caused her hips to rock into his briefly, hardening his, she now noticed, already slightly hardened member. “Skye,” he groaned, his fingers tightening almost painfully on her hips.

“Mhmm . . . Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were doing.” She replied, tilting her head to the side, eager to give him more skin.

Skye could have been mistaken, but for a moment, she thought she heard a chuckle. She didn’t have long to reflect on it though, because the next second Grant had grabbed her ass, hoisting her up in the air and pinning her to the wall. “My apologies,” he teased sarcastically as he pressed his hips into her again.

Her fingers gripped anything they could reach, in this case his back, as she bit her lip to fight back a groan at the sensation. “Grant,” she did have to gasp out though.

Now, his lips had found her breast, sucking without showing any intention of stopping. He didn’t let the other feel left out though, starting off by rubbing small circles on the outside that slowly made their way closer to the middle before pinching her nipple, causing her hips to rock forward once more. Her head hit the back of the tile, her eyes closed as Grant switched to the other nipple, apparently not wanting it to feel left out. Slowly, Skye set a rhythm, her hips rocking back and forward against his while his mouth stayed busy. She knew it was having an effect on him though, she could feel it rubbing against her stomach, and of course, all that lead to her thinking of was how badly she wanted him inside of her.

“I need you,” she whispered in his ear, reaching up to tug sharply on his hair as she rolled her hips down on him.

It was only then that he pulled away from the loving attention he was giving her breasts, his eyes locking on hers as he lifted her slightly so that he could get a better angle. She felt him stroking her softly, his tip barely brushing her lips, but making sure she was lubricated before sliding slightly inside. Skye groaned, not liking the teasing when she was aching so badly and tried to roll her hips down to get him deeper inside.

Thankfully he took the hint, and with a quick thrust, slid into her completely. A sigh of pure pleasure left her lips as she laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of him that always seemed to fit so perfectly inside of her. No one had ever filled her up quite like Grant, just like no one had ever made her feel quite like Grant. He always felt amazing, and now was no exception as he gently lowered and lifted her up and down on his cock. He slid out and in easily, punctuating each thrust with a hard press against that special spot inside of her that made her squeal.

She didn’t know how long they continued like this. Sometimes it would seem like only minutes when she would later find out it had been hours. Either way, it never seemed like enough time to enjoy the feeling of them connected in such an incredible way, his hot, hard member filling her up and making her moan. This time wasn’t different, and way before she wanted to, she felt a tightening in her stomach that warned her of her coming orgasm.

Somehow he always knew too. He could always tell when she was close and would never let himself come before her. Because of this, she wasn’t surprised when she felt one of his hands move to stroke her bud. The action caused her teeth to sink into his shoulder to muffle a scream, and not three thrusts later, she was clenching down on him, lost in pleasure.

She had no idea when he came, but knew it wasn’t long after her, because she felt his thrusts become more erratic before finally stopping altogether.

For a few moments she stayed in his arms, both breathing heavily as he peppered soft kisses against any skin he could reach. Slowly, he began to let her down, making sure she was steady on her feet before loosening his grip slightly. “Still love me?” Grant asked, brushing some wet hair out of her face.

“Of course,” she replied immediately. “Like I said, amazing sex.” She joked, and before he could say a word she ran out of the shower, laughing at the expression on his face before it turned to squeals as he started to chase her.

**Author's Note:**

> Skyeward Smut Fest Story #2! I hope you guys all enjoyed! Thank you all for commenting on my first one, and I will definitely reply to those and thank you individually as soon as I get the chance. Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos!


End file.
